


Safeword

by atlas_white



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Responsibility, Snark, Tasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_white/pseuds/atlas_white
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinobot and Rattrap are gearing up for some very rough play when the reality of the Beast Wars brings it all to a crashing halt, forcing one of them to use the safeword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safeword

 

_Dinobot & Rattrap - Safeword_

Rattrap gave a low, throaty moan that rose to a high-pitched whine as Dinobot's long, sharp teeth sank into his malleable neck, easily puncturing the rubbery material there. He writhed beneath the massive ex-Predacon, rattling the deactivated stasis cuffs that bound his arms behind his back, but left all his movement intact. Dinobot loved making the rodent squirm.

Long claws raked down Rattrap's sides, bringing more squeaks and moans and squirming. Dinobot could feel electricity building in his chassis, static tingling on his surface as his claws reached Rattrap's hips and lightly trailed over the sensitive ball joints there.

He hadn't gotten nearly as intense as they both knew he could, but he knew better than to apply more than a little pressure at a time, even after they'd engaged in this game many times now. Before Rattrap, Dinobot had never been aware of this kind of sexual behavior. Predacon intimacy involved a lot of roughness, but nothing so... _controlled_. Predacon intimacy sometimes had the potential to send parties involved to the CR tanks.

Dinobot released Rattrap's throat and, turning his claws delicately on the ball joint hips, rose up onto his knees, looking down at the spy. With the added abilities and thought processes of the velociraptor, he could smell the arousal, the _need_ in Rattrap and he was certain that his partner could detect the same in him. The animal part of him wanted to take the smaller Maximal right away, or, failing that, devour what it also sensed was prey. Dinobot knew better; the wait made the reward so much more satisfying, especially in this case.

He shifted on the berth, reached down to the floor, and picked up a device Rattrap had brought along from Cybertron. It was actually used in the setting of a certain kind of trap, but with a few adjustments, the rodent had found another use for it too.

Dinobot brought the device up to Rattrap's lower torso, just under the nose of his rat form, and switched it on, letting a low voltage shot of electricity suddenly sting the spy, causing him to moan and writhe.

"Do you like that, vermin?" Dinobot hissed. "Tell me all of the things you want me to inflict upon you, you... _filth_." He had still not exactly gotten the hang of dirty talk, nor did he really see the point in taunting a sexual partner-- especially when it was his _mate_ \-- even in the role he played in this game. But Rattrap enjoyed it, and Dinobot liked it when Rattrap did it during their other mating rituals, so he put in a warrior's effort.

Rattrap groaned and twisted slightly as if trying to free himself from the cuffs, but he didn't answer right away. Dinobot became tense and pulled the makeshift shock stick away, sensing anxiety, and worse, getting no response from his big-mouth partner.

"No, 's okay," Rattrap assured him. "You, ah..." He paused, then took on a sultry expression and said in a husky voice, "I don't think you cin handle all the things I got in mind, ya dirty lizard. Oooh, I know ya think you're hot stuff, but do ya think you cin tame the _rat_?"

"Just _try_ me," Dinobot growled, meeting his gaze and his challenge. His shoulders shifted, glad to see a little light coming back behind Rattrap's faceplace. "I have brought much greater beasts than _you_ to their knees. To me, you are merely... _prey_."

Rattrap settled back into the flat cushion at the top of the bed, kicking up a leg and nearly scratching Dinobot with the claws on his foot. "Yer all talk, Lizard Lips-- typical reptile! Go on, I dare ya. Do yer worst."

Dinobot tilted his head. Rattrap didn't seem _nearly_ as razor-tongued as usual, and that bothered him even more than the hesitation. Still, the spy had expressed that he wanted him to continue, so...

The warrior switched the device back on and eased the voltage up slightly. He ran it just over the curvature of Rattrap's front, electricity jumping from the tip to his body, making the spy writhe and his cuffs rattle beneath him. Feeling excited by the display, Dinobot touched it to his side, causing him to jump.

He moved it down to Rattrap's thigh and touched it to the metal skin there, then he sank down to bite an exposed rat paw on the opposite side, just beside the smaller Maximal's hip. Dinobot's weight pressed down slightly onto his partner, supported mostly by the elbow of his free servo. He could feel Rattrap's reaction getting more and more unusual, particularly for being more moans and whines than dirty talk, feigned protests, and rat squeals, but he still did not fully expect what happened next.

"Ey, _stop_! _Safeword_ , I dunno, just _cut it out_!"

Though this had never happened before, and it badly startled him, Dinobot reacted without question. The device was switched off and cast carelessly to the ground, the paw released, the weight immediately lifted from the rat Maximal's lower body.

Only then the saurian sat up, optics widened, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I just... Eh, well, y'know. I ain't in the mood no more." Rattrap answered evasively. "We had a rough day out there wit' the Preds, y'know? I think I've had enough for one day."

It occured to Dinobot why Rattrap wasn't getting up. Powerful arms pulled the spy right up off the berth, and a dutiful claw released the cuffs, freeing his wrists, before setting him down into a sitting position.

Dinobot turned to sit more comfortably next to his lover. " _Hnn_... Affirmative. What happened today with Tarantalus was... _trying_ , to say the least. I agree that perhaps we should opt for a more _peaceable_ interface ritual, _if_ we pursue this endeavour at all."

Rattrap leaned on the warrior's leathery arm, looking out at the saurian's dark, barely furnished quarters. "You know what, Choppaface? I actually really appreciate that."

Dinobot pulled his arm out from Rattrap, letting the smaller Maximal bump into his side instead, and put it around the spy's back.

"It is my duty as your partner to see to your wellbeing, both physically and emotionally," Dinobot replied. "Besides that, it would be _more_ than _dishonorable_ to attempt to force you into an act you did not wish to consent to. I would be no better than Tarantalus."

Rattrap drooped a little. Dinobot looked wordlessly down at his partner, still holding onto his arm. They sat like this for several moments, before Rattrap suddenly broke the silence.

"Y'know, normally a little trist with the Preds just gets me all worked up, know what I mean? " Rattrap said with a chuckle. Sobering up slightly with a sigh, he continued, "But today? I dunno, I guess I just had enough. There's only so much a guy cin take in one day."

"There is no need for you to explain yourself," Dinobot replied. "I was there for the entire ordeal, and I witnessed everything just as you did. Even had I not, there is something to be said for knowing one's own... _limitations_."

Rattrap scoffed, likely at the idea that he even _had_ limitations, but left it at that.

Several moments went by before the much smaller Maximal moved again, reached back and took hold of Dinobot's arm, his small fingers digging lightly into leathery flesh. He laid back down on the berth, pulling the saurian down with him. Dinobot went along with it, following the spy's lead.

"Y'know, I could go for a, uh, ' _peaceable_ intaface ritual' if yer up for it." Rattrap said, grinning suggestively.

"So soon?" Dinobot asked, turning and settling himself into the berth next to Rattrap. "You do not wish to rest and reflect upon today's events?"

Rattrap turned onto his side facing Dinobot, propping himself on an elbow. "You kiddin' me? Reflectin' is fer _mirrors_. I just wanna get a little release an' forget about it."

Dinobot gave a half-smile at this. "If nothing else, it is good to know that this has not left you with any psychological scars. Many a Predacon-- _and_ Maximal, have been left ruined by similar experiences. One can only _hope_ that our comrades were as fortunate as we, _particularly_ the _feline_."

Rattrap chuckled dryly. " _Ehh_ if ya hadn't noticed, none of us is exactly yer average Predacon or Maximal. An' _especially_ not the two o' us, if ya catch my drift." He gestured with his free servo between the two of them.

"Granted." Dinobot replied evenly. "However, my point stands."

"You tryin' to give me a compliment, Choppaface?"

As Dinobot regarded his mate, the corners of his mouth pulled back into a full smile, or what passed for one with him. " _Don't_ let it go to your _head_."

Rattrap swatted playfully at the raptor, who growled back at him; not to threaten but to tease, the sharp teeth covered and powerful body relaxed. Now was not the time for truly predatory displays, even in jest.

There was quiet for a little while after, until Rattrap finally piped up again, this time talking about happier times back home on Cybertron and how much better things were there and then. Dinobot had his own stories to share as well, and the two went on talking for cycles after, even as they started drifting off, nodding in and out of stasis, thoughts both of interface and of the day's frightening incident now distant from their minds as the strange pair took solace in one another.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
